Shadow vs Rouge
by JewelRed
Summary: Rouge finds out that shadow loves her what happens? Find out. What happens when Shadow finds out? I do not own any of the characters they belong to SEGA
1. The Finding of Love

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I waited in my back garden for Amy,Rouge,Cream, Blaze,Sonic,Silver,Knuckles, Tails and Shade because they're staying round my house for three months and it's easy for them because I live in a huge mansion with butlers, waitors,waitresses and maids. My butlers at the moment are sorting out who is sharing a room with who and I just hope they put me with someone I can't get mad at easily. I looked at my watch, it was six o'clock they were half an hour late than I expected so I waited some more until I literally blew a fuse once they got here.

"What took you so long?" I screamed

"We were waiting for Sonic and Amy to pack their bags but they started making out and we had to drag them out" explained Cream

I just moaned and took them inside and called my butler. "Ok, right Amy and Sonic you are in room ocean, Knuckles and Shade your in room chaos, Silver and Blaze your in room fire, Cream and Tails your in room fluffy and sir Shadow and Rouge are in Shadow's room" explained my butler. "Tell me why we haven't changed room fluffy to room blood again" I hisssed "sorry sir Shadow"

"Looks like I'm with you Shady" cooed Rouge

"Whatever"

I showed my friends to their rooms and lead Rouge to my room. As soon as she went in it she gasped and looked at everything in awe.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

This room is amazing I never thought that Shadow's room could be so awesome it's full of guns and stuff he's into. Oh it's so dreamy as well and his bed is soooo soft and bouncy. I acted like a kid in front of him but he just smiled and laughed at my actions. I think I love hi-...Whoa Hold the phone I don't love Shadow I like him as friend. Oh I can't deny it I've just said it I do love him but I'm scared he'll reject me and treat me like a piece of dirt. Hmmmm well I'll not give up until I know Shadow loves me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Rouge sat down on the bed and enjoyed the sceneary until Shadow said it was time for dinner. So Rouge and Shadow went down the first flight of stairs since their room was right at the top and went pass Amy and Sonic's room they heard kissing noises and Shadow banged hard on the door making Sonic and Amy stop kissing and open the door.

"What are you two doing in there, having sex perhaps?" Asked Shadow smirking

"No we were making out we're not having one till Amy's ready for one" Sonic replied

"Dinners ready come on"

"We're coming"

Once Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Shadow were in the dining room everybody was sitting down waiting for them. They had their dinner and desert and went to the living room and watched TV. Rouge and Shadow were sitting on the couch one on each end but gradually got closer because of having to get up from going to the loo or something like that and finally touched in the middle. Rouge blushed bright red and so did Shadw but they both hid their blushing.

An hour later everyone went to bed and Shadow and Rouge were the only ones left in the living room.

"You know we can go to bed now" Rouge cooed

"I know but I'm not tired" Shadow remarked

"Oh well I guess you don't want to see my butt"

"What?! Are you hitting on me or something"

"Maybe my little Shady"

"OMFG"

"What?"

"You love me don't you?

"Yes"

"Well let's just say I love you too"

Rouge gasped and hugged Shadow so hard it was like Amy's bear hugs that she always gives to Sonic. Shadow returned the hug and carried Rouge bridle style to bed. Rouge took her clothes off and her shoes of so she was in her bra and knickers and Shadow took his clothes and shoes off leaving him in his boxers. They both slided into bed and fell asleep with Shadow wrapping his arms round Rouge's waist and pulling her in.


	2. The Love begins here

The next day Shadow woke up to find Rouge out of sight.

"Rouge where are you?" Called out Shadow

"Im in the shower Shads" Came Rouges voice

"Ok"

"You come in if you like"

"Are you sure?"

'Sure"

So Shadow opened the bathroom door revealing a naked Rouge. Shadow purred at the sight and took his gloves off. He came in the shower and the next thing they do is start kissing. Rouge gave a little moan and Shadow kissed her harder while sliding his tongue in his lovers mouth exploring around. Rouge did the same pulling Shadow closer to her. Shadow and Rouge broke the kiss and Shadow sweeper Rouge off her feet and picked her up bridle style.

Shadow layed Rouge on the bed and got on top of her and they started kissing again and touched Rouge in her sensitive area making Rouge moan. Rouge kissed Shadow on the cheek and all of a sudden they stopped. "What's the matter?" Asked Rouge puzzled

"I don't want you to get hurt because as soon as we go further you cant stop me" Shadow replied nervously "you dont need to worry because Im allowing you to go further"

"Really?"

"Yes I have always wanted to hold your baby"

"OK"

So Shadow put his member inside Rouge making her moan a bit then Shadow went further in making Rouge moan even more than the first time. Shadow went in a bit more and Rouge screamed holding on to Shadow for dear life. Shadow kept going and Rouge screamed louder making her take Shadow's length. Shadow went a little bit further until Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs to say that he broke her. Shadow went in and out of Rouge knowing that he won't hurt Rouge anymore." Faster Shad...Faster" Rouge moaned. Shadow did what his lover said and went faster and faster making Rouge moan "Harder Shadow". Shadow went harder into her and Shadow started to pant.

" Rouge I'm gonna cum" Shadow screamed

"Yeah I'm too close" Rouge screamed back

Minutes later Shadow orgasmed into Rouge while they were both screaming at the top of their lungs. Shadow and Rouge lay on the bed exhausted after their little love session. They fell asleep with Shadow wrapping his arms around Rouge's body.

One hour later the bell rang for breakfast and Shadow and Rouge quickly got downstairs once they had their clothes ready for breakfast.

"It sounded like you two were having fun this morning" Sonic said

"Yeah we could hear Rouge screaming to the high heavens then minutes later we heard you both" exclaimed Amy

"Yeah about that" explained Rouge " me and Shadow kinda had sex"

"Well we actually had sex" butted in Shadow

"Aaaaaaawwwwwww" everyone cooed on the table making Rouge and Shadow blush.

"Well at least me and Shadow are gonna raise a family"

"Yeah"

Rouge Nuzzled into Shadows chest fur and Rouge kissed Shadows neck and following another trail of kisses from his neck to his mouth and both kissed each other wrapping their arms around each other.

"Get a room you two" everyone cried but Shadow and Rouge just laughed.

THE END PEEPS.


End file.
